User blog:Damaijin/Things I Often Think/Wonder About when Watching InuYasha
I know it's a cartoon, but there are still some things that bug me a bit. Also, this just for shits and giggles. (Oh, yeah: LANGUAGE ADVISORY) #'How on Earth does Inuyasha keep patching up the Hinezumi no Kimono (Robe of the Fire-Rat)?' It's constantly getting torn up and ripped to shreds. And where does he keep getting the material? That shit is supposed to be rare! Japanese people even have legends about how much of that stuff there isn't, yet like a day after it gets ripped into about 9,000 shreds over a half-mile radius, it's back in one piece and good as new. #'Kagome's mom is a terrible mother.' ##Why does she keep letting her go back in time? Some people say it's because "she doesn't quite know how dangerous it is". Bullshit! Kagome comes back like every three days to re-stock the First-Aid kit! Tell me that says nothing about how dangerous it is! Plus Kagome's always saying that Sota wouldn't last five minutes in the past because demons are constantly trying to eat and/or kill you, and when they aren't, there are wars all over the place. ##She lets Inuyasha spend the night in Kagome's room, and doesn't seem to care there are no chaperones on camping trips in the Feudal Era. #'How did no one know Kagome had the Shikon no Tama in her body?' Did they not have X-rays in the 80s and 90s? And how did nobody feel it when they picked her up by her sides as a child? The human body ain't exactly a suitcase. You only got room for your organs, anything else is gonna feel like a tumor or something. #'Inuyasha tried to decapitate Kagome ''twice right after she set him free.' Why on earth would she try and make friends with him after that? #'I kinda hate Kagome.' She's so damn helpless most of the time. I mean, she's one of the strongest people on the team, but she can't go ''one episode without being rescued. My favorite example is the episode where they were trapped in Tōkajin's box garden. Their escape plan was to roll a boulder into the wall and get out through the hole it made. Shippō set it rolling down the mountain--''and the bitch just stood there and watched it come tumbling right at her!'' She would've wound up like Wile E. Coyote if Miroku hadn't jump-tackled her out of the way. I'm sorry, but you don't have to be a ninja to take three steps to the left to dodge a boulder that you know is coming at you, and she did know it was coming cause it was her damn plan! #'Why does Kagome always get so worked up about Inuyasha and Kikyō?' The bitch is dead. They have no future. #'Where does Sango keep her sword?' When she's in her casual clothes, I can't tell where she keeps that thing. It's a big pink katana, you can't just stick it in your pocket. #'How does the Hiraikotsu strap work?' I just don't understand how that black strap would be an effective way to carry it. #'How does Kagome fit everything in her backpack?' She's got all the food, water, the First-Aid kit, some school books on occasion, and--the most baffling one--her sleeping bag. Also, why does she have to carry it? Inuyasha's got super strength. Give it to him. #'What's the deal with Kirara?' ##Is she a pet, a friend, or a taxi? I always get confused. And what's her seating capacity? It always seems to fluctuate. Does she come with On-Star? ##And how smart is she? Sometimes she can take complicated orders or even carry conversations somewhat, but then other times she's completely clueless and starts licking her butt or something. #'Why does poison affect the Kazaana?' If he sucks up saimyōshō, he gets poisoned, but if he sucks up a 1,000 lbs of rocks, he doesn't put on any weight. Also, why did those mantis demons cut his hand on the way in? He sucks up all kinds of pointy things all the time and never gets nicked then. ##And where does all that stuff go? The poison would indicate it enters his body, but then the rocks thing would indicate otherwise. And do things that get sucked up die? They go in whole, so couldn't that mean it's not actually fatal? Maybe they just float around in the void forever. Would have been hilarious if it wasn't fatal and Miroku somehow managed to suck up Naraku's heart, thereby putting it out of reach of every''body'' and every''thing'' forever and ensuring his permanent invincibility. #'Monk + Kazaana = NARAKU IS A DUMBASS' For being all evil and diabolical and shit, how did he not see that one coming back to bite him the ass? And why not just get rid of it? It'd be one less enemy to worry about, wouldn't it? It's not like Miroku could kill him otherwise. #'Kōga has an inflated sense of his own importance.' It's like Kagome said: "You don't get bragging rights when you cheat." Dude can't do anything without the jewel shards, so what makes him think he's even got a shot at killing Naraku? Hell, Inuyasha saved him from Kagura when he was in his human form. Plus Inuyasha could always keep up with him on foot. It's like Superman beating The Flash: how fucking worthless can you be? #'Also, why the hell does he have a sword if he never uses it?' What's he doing, carrying around a big honkin' sword for decoration? #'Why does Inuyasha even bother using the un-transformed Tessaiga?' It's a piece of shit. And what happened to its human-invincibility and demon-warding powers from Season 1? #'Why does everyone give Myōga shit for running away?' He's a flea, what the hell do they expect him to do? #'If Tessaiga can only be used by someone who means to protect humans, how did Sesshōmaru pick it up using the human hand and then proceed to try and kill the shit out of everybody with it?' It was literally the first thing he did with it. #'Poor Ayame.' I like the character, but she always seems so sad. (Maybe it has something to do with how she knows that Kōga's only gonna marry her because he can't have Kagome...) #'How come Sesshōmaru's only facial expressions are boredom and contempt?' There are times when I have no idea what's going on with him because he's always a blank slate. ##Key example is when Naraku traps him in his flesh and tries to absorb him. No fear, no anger, no contempt, no struggling. I have no idea what was going through his head at that moment. He was staring/glaring. ##Another one is when Kikyō saves Rin from Suikotsu. He was standing there staring. WTH? #'What does Sesshōmaru eat?' You never see him eat anything, but he does tell Rin he doesn't eat what humans eat. Was he excluding cannibals? #'If only a miko of Kikyō and Kagome's stature can detect the jewel shards, then how the hell do demons always know when people have them?' Seriously. There are tons of times where demons just come charging out nowhere screaming "Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" #'If the barrier around Hakurei-zan was so holy, why didn't it keep the Shikon shards pure of evil?' Might've been helpful with the Suikotsu thing. #'Renkotsu's reason for using Ginkotsu's shard was pathetically contrived.' ##Kyōkotsu got his hand cut off and it re-attached itself instantly. ##Jakotsu got impaled by Sesshōmaru and ran away laughing. Not even Inuyasha can do that. ##Ginkotsu got blown up by the Kaze no Kizu twice and he got all better. ##Mukotsu got stabbed by Sesshōmaru's poison claw and could still run away. #'If Tessaiga steals other demons' abilities, where'd the Kaze no Kizu come from?' Was it one of his Father's native abilities, or was there yet another rival who everyone conveniently forgot about until they show up "again" out of nowhere? #'Does anyone else ever notice how Sesshōmaru has a peculiar habit of showing up ''right after a terrible event that he could have prevented?' When Naraku "killed" Kikyō, when the War God Kyora killed all those villagers, and when those bandits killed the entire town in "Together with Lord Sesshōmaru". The only time I can think of that he didn't, was when he saved Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Kirara from Mukotsu. I wonder if it's deliberate...? #'If Shikon shards are all but indestructible, how did they cremate the whole jewel with Kikyō's body?' After all those things we see the jewel shards endure over the series (a direct blast from Bakusaiga being the best example), you're gonna tell me "wood fire" is the Shikon Jewel's Kryptonite? #'Miroku's robes look really uncomfortable.' It looks like there are multiple layers, and they look thick, too. #'Why does Kagome always wear her school uniform in the feudal era?' They're always hiking, sometimes through the wilderness, in all kinds of weather and they constantly get into fights. Why not wear something sturdier? In one episode, she even had to go to school in dress clothes 'cause her uniform got totally trashed. ##Also, a little irony: in the first film, Kagome's mom gives her a clean uniform as a symbol of her individuality from Kikyō, but the point of school uniforms is to ''quash individuality. #'Suzaku from the Hoshiyomi arc: what a delightfully offensive homosexual stereotype!!' Not to mention a pathetic attempt at creating a Jakotsu-type character. Heads-up, folks: Jakotsu wasn't hilarious because he went prancing around like a fruit, irritating the shit out of everybody. He was funny because he was completely psychotic. The fact he dug men was only just a part of it, and it wasn't him digging men that made it funny; it was the bat-shit crazy things that came tumbling out of his mouth at the strangest times that sent you into laughing fits. (And for the record: I didn't think Kyora was an offensive character, and he acted totally flaming, too. (Pun intended, btw.)) #'Why does Inuyasha always forget his sheath can summon Tessaiga?' There are so many instances where he gets separated from his sword, but still has the sheath and forces himself to wing it. In the Fateful Night in Togenkyō arc, he summoned Tessaiga to help him escape from Tōkajin's gourd, so why didn't he try to use it to get out of Gatenmaru's cocoon? (In the manga, the Togenkyō arc happened before Sango joined the group, not some time after Inuyasha beat Ryuukotsusei.) #'Is Kikyō hollow?' They constantly describe her body as being like pottery, so is she empty on the inside like a pot? The soldiers were, but were they the same? And why did she bleed when she got her soul back? She didn't bleed when Naraku hurt her on Hakurei-zan, and that time she was hit by something, it didn't just materialize out of nowhere. ##Also, is her body as or more resilient as/than the soldiers' were? Normal weapons were useless against them, and she was threatened with normal weaponry on a few occasions, so it just makes me wonder. Plus she also fell off a few cliffs and survived. ###Also, here's this head-scratcher: on Hakurei-zan, Naraku says that there's no way her fragile clay body could survive his river of shōki, but when we find out she's still alive, we learn the only reason she survived was because she was made of clay. Go figure. #'How the ''hell did Miroku know how to ride a bike?' The bicycle wouldn't be invented for another 300 years or so; plus the type of bike that Kagome rode wouldn't be developed for yet ''another one hundred years or so after that. He was able to ride it perfectly on the first try, plus he had Kagome in his lap. ##Also, he was going to use C.P.R. on Sango when he thought she'd drowned in the first water-god episode. C.P.R. techniques wouldn't be "assembled" for a few centuries, let alone become widespread/common knowledge. #'Why did Kagura have to die?' It was a very poignant, beautiful scene and plot point, and the story benefited greatly from its impact, but come on. So not fair. #'Apart from the aforementioned stupidity above, Naraku is actually pretty awesome.' Kudos to Takahashi: Naraku is a perfect evil villain. Sometimes his tactics are so fucked up I can't help but appreciate them like brilliant works of art. Plus, you know someone's an evil bastard when the things they do make other evil bastards cringe. (But seeing as how it was actually Takahashi who came with all of his ideas, she might want to consider undergoing a psych eval in the immediate future...) #'Why didn't Miroku, his father, or grandfather consider amputation when the Kazaana neared its limit?' Yeah, it's not ideal to become a permanent lefty for the rest of your life, but, hey. If you wanna live... (No offense to lefties! I just mean it'd be a pain to have switch dominant hands.) ##Also, when Naraku cursed Miyatsu, he had a hole all the way through his hand (you could see the background through it). How did it become the Kazaana? Miroku's hole doesn't go all the way through his hand... ##Or maybe it does. After I wrote that, I suddenly noticed he keeps the back of his hand covered at all times. Though it still doesn't explain it... #'Why does Kagome need jewel shards to get to the feudal era when Inuyasha doesn't need ''any to go in either direction?' Also, if Kagome can piggyback on Inuyasha to time travel without jewel shards, why can't Miroku, Sango, or Shippo do the same, even when they ''have shards? #'What's the point of Inuyasha getting injured?' It doesn't matter how much he gets hurt, he still always wins. When he was fighting Musō, he got impaled through the chest, but brushed it off like a mosquito bite. #'If the characters' goal was to make the Shikon Jewel "disappear from the world forever", why didn't they just have Miroku suck the shards up in the Kazaana?' That's as good as gone, right? Plus that would be yet another way that the Kazaana curse could have bitten Naraku in the ass. Category:Blog posts